The rebirth of evil
by andreita1500
Summary: ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar la razón de ser de una persona completamente distinta a los demás? Aquí el "porque" de nuestro querido criador de animales: Gundam Tanaka, de como paso a ser un mortal a un "Dios de la Oscuridad". Por favor, pasen y lean


**Nota Autora:** ¡Muy buenas criaturitas del señor, Nicolas Cage, usser Maizono, Goku, Satanás o de quien sea!

Pues, ahora aquí, les traigo un nuevo proyecto que les prometí~ mientras esperan el capítulo de amor en guerra, les traeré pequeños Drabbles de la vida de Gundam.

Aclaro que todo esto contiene A.U mío pero claro sin perder lo canon, y que como es el primer capítulo, aun no empieza la historia de Gundam, primero lo primero, de donde proviene y esas cosas (?)

Espero y lo disfruten, lo hice con todo mi kokoro 3

**¡EMPEZAMOS!**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

_¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar la razón por la cual una persona es fría, callada, seria, anti-social, Etc…? _

_Para toda actitud hay una razón, no hay un "porque si" en esta historia…_

_Así como alguien puede ser luz pura, radiando como una estrella en la noche que con cada día que pasa se va apagando poco a poco más y más hasta que la oscuridad la ha consumido y apagado, siendo una estrella muerta ahora mientras las demás siguen deslumbrando… _

_La ironía de la vida, que por cosa del destino haga sufrir a alguien inocente solo para que los pecadores que no valoran su vida la aprecien, pero, ¿Y el que sufre, acaso no la valora, no la aprecia, no quiere luchar por qué todo cambie y sea mejor? _

_Cuando la oscuridad oculta la realidad… Cuando piensas que la luz puede a veces ser la salvación pero en ocasiones te puede cegar y quemar._

_El destino no quiso unir la felicidad a la vida de el… Ahora el tiene que buscarla por su propia cuenta donde sea, aun así sea en el sufrimiento de los demás._

_La historia de alguien que dejó la realidad del mundo para hacer sus ilusiones en su realidad, para convertirse en rey… La historia del mismísimo rey de la oscuridad, caballero de la noche:_

"_Gundam Tanaka"_

* * *

"_**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."**_

Era una fría noche con una ventisca fresca, con el cielo azul rey oscuro, sin estrellas, nada de luz más que la de la luna llena esa noche de paz y tranquilidad invadiendo el ambiente tétrico pero hermoso para la joven que se encontraba sentada al frente de una tumba.

Si, un cementerio a media noche, algo que suena aterrador para algunas personas pero para ella algo único.

Una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura negro azabache al igual que sus ojos grandes que podrías perderte en ellos como en un hoyo negro, femeninos con un toque felino en ellos, redondos pero algo alargados, unas largas pestañas onduladas como una luna menguante, unos pequeños labios rosa pálidos, una nariz de tamaño perfecto y algo puntiaguda. Cuerpo esbelto con buenas medidas proporcionadas, alta y de piel pálida llegando un poco a ser gris.

Traía un vestido largo negro de tirantes con sandalias negras, dejando caer dos mechones de su larga cabellera en sus hombros y su flequillo de lado tapando parte de su frente y ojo.

Algunos pensarían que era afrodita en vida, que bajó del Olimpo hacia la tierra de los mortales, deslumbrando su belleza en esa hermosa noche, incluso brillando más que la luna llena presente.

Pero, ¿Qué hacía Afrodita en un cementerio?

- Te aseguro que le destino me llevará pronto contigo, madre... –Susurraba la joven acariciando la tierra que cubría la tumba, con una sonrisa leve de nostalgia en ella.-

Una joven que había perdido a su madre hace pocos años y que ahora necesitaba de ella, sintiéndose desprotegida en ese mundo lleno de personas que intentaban hacerle daño al verle con ojos perversos y malas intenciones… La necesitaba.

- ¿Por qué llorarle a una caja con un cuerpo vacio sin conocimiento, sin funcionamiento, que no escucha, no siente? –Se escuchó una voz dulce pero varonil viajando con el viento hasta los oídos de la joven azabache que se paró inmediatamente de la tumba mirando a todos intentado localizar de donde provenía la voz- No se asuste Lady… No le haría nada a semejante belleza de diosa, no soy como los mortales de aquí. –

Detrás de una tumba salió un hombre de unos 20 años a lo mucho, cabello albino corto pero ondulado, ojos grises plateados, con la piel blanca casi como su cabello.

Traía igualmente un traje color negro y camisa blanca con zapatos del mismo color, mas su corbata era gris igual que sus ojos, pero, lo que era más llamativo era la larga bufanda morada vino que tenía puesta en el cuello.

Se podría decir que el joven era "Hijo de la luna".

-…Puede que tengas razón. –Respondió secamente, pero de nuevo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Pero, me gusta venir aquí y hablar con mi madre… A pesar de la muerte y la distancia, mi amor por ella no se rompe.. –Entonces un suave viento acarició sus mejillas cerrando los ojos lentamente, un tacto cálido a pesar del clima fresco- ¿Mortales? ¿Acaso usted no es uno? -

- Los muertos escuchan, ¿Sabías? –Comentó el joven caminando hasta quedar frente a ella- Cuando el amor que hay entre ambas almas, por más dañado que este el cuerpo, por más distancia que haya, no dejan de conectarse sus corazones; es como un hilo que une ambas almas. –Rió brevemente ladeando la cabeza en forma de negación- En mi punto de vista, no, no lo soy. –Caminó hasta quedar frente a la pelinegra pero sin estar tan cerca- ¿Con quién tengo el placer de encontrarme esta noche, Lady? –Hizo una pequeña reverencia a la joven pelinegra mientras preguntaba con una sonrisa-

-Le doy toda la razón respecto a lo primero… "La vida nunca acaba aun así alguien esté muerto, sigue vivo y persevera en nuestra mente, alma y corazón"…Entonces, ¿Usted no es un mortal? ¿No es de este mundo? Vaya… -Rió un poco hasta escuchar la pregunta del albino- Me llamo… Kurai, Megami Kurai. –Extendió su mano delgada con largas uñas a este- ¿Y el suyo? –

Tomó la mano de la pelinegra con delicadeza, como si fuese de porcelana y en cualquier momento se pudiera romper, besando sus dedos, para después soltarla con cuidado.

- Shiroi, Shiroi Tsuki, un gusto en conocerla Señorita Megami… -Sonrió encantado de lado cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos un poco después- Es curioso… Megami es "Diosa", y usted parece la mismísima Afrodita en vida. –La sonrisa encantadora no se iba de su rostro, haciendo que Megami se sonrojara un poco por el halago-

- Gracias por el halago, pero ahora mismo tengo que irme... Un gusto en conocerlo igualmente. –Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda caminando rápidamente hacia otro lugar, no era alguien de tomar confianza rápidamente, tampoco que fuera alguien que era insegura, pero tampoco podía quedarse a hablar con un completo extraño que quizás solo quería jugar a "hacerse el caballero". La mano de este en su brazo hizo que parara algo nerviosa- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo…? –

-…. ¿Te podré ver alguna otra vez, Megami? –Su sonrisa se borró para ponerse en un gesto preocupado, dejando confusa a Megami-

-… Claro. –Soltó su mano con una pequeña sonrisa, perdiéndose entre las tumbas hasta desaparecer de la vista del joven albino-

Miró su mano pálida y la puso en su mejilla, sintiendo el tacto cálido de la joven a pesar de su ausencia, poniendo un gesto mostrando serenidad, perdiendo su mirada hacía donde se había ido la joven "Afrodita"...

* * *

**_*5 Años después*_**

Era una tarde de verano con el sol saliendo poco a poco de entre las montañas, el cielo color rojizo poco a poco convirtiéndose en azul, el cielo despejado.

En una casa, casi una cabaña, muy elegante para ser de campo, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros con un bebe entre brazos cubierto por unas mantas moradas, arrullándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que de su boca salía una melodiosa y dulce voz, una canción de cuna.

Una vez el pequeño estaba dormido, caminó hasta dejarle en una cuna blanca, con cuidado para que no despertara, dándole una caricia en sus pequeños cabellos negros con mechas blancas, dirigiéndose hacia su esposo que estaba sentando en un sillón en una sala con un aspecto hogareño.

- ¿Crees que este sea buen lugar para el bebé? Digo, no tiene nada de malo el campo, pero, ¿Y si es un lugar inseguro? No quisiera que le pasara algo… -Dijo en un tono preocupado la joven pelinegra con su rostro mostrando igualmente preocupación hacia su esposo-

- No te preocupes, todo está bien… Si te refieres a cosas como robos, no te preocupes, todos aquí me conocen, y si vieran que alguien intenta robar aquí me avisarían o darían alerta inmediatamente. –Contestó con serenidad el albino a su ahora esposa, sonriéndole como siempre tranquilo despreocupado-

-… ¿Cómo puedes vivir tan tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones? –Preguntó en tono burlón la pelinegra sentándose en un sillón al lado del albino solo unos segundos- Bueno… Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, estar en el hospital encerrada durante días me puso algo desesperada jeje –Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la casa respirando el aire puro y fresco del campo, caminando por el verde pasto rociado con pequeñas gotas de agua en el-

Megami nunca se había imaginado que aquel joven que le pareció algo raro la primera vez que lo vio en el cementerio ahora sería su esposo.

Una persona que cada que hablaba mencionaba a los famosos llamados "dioses", no solo de ellos, sino también de demonios, ángeles,

Todos pensarían que estaría loco, pero para ella era alguien admirable, que no tenía miedo de vivir en su propio mundo; un mundo cual parecía fascinante, que sonaba mucho mejor que la realidad en la que vivía.

Ahora caminaba con la mirada enfrente por toda el área en la baqueta del campo saludando a sus vecinas que salían a regar las flores, haciendo que todos llamaran la atención en ella por su increíble belleza; ahora lucía un hermoso vestido sencillo que le llegaba bajo las rodillas color blanco, con unas sandalias del mismo color, con un sombrero de paja en su cabeza para que el sol no le dañara la vista y quemara su piel de los hombros.

Paró de caminar para suspirar, extrañaba la ciudad con el cementerio donde se encontraba su madre, y realmente fue MUY difícil dejar la ciudad junto con su madre para ir a vivir al campo con su esposo. Miró hacia su derecha y sus ojos se quedaron hipnotizados al ver algo increíble que nunca pensó encontrarse…

"_**Un campo de flores negras" **_

La hermosura de las flores era tan esplendida que no pudo evitar caminar hacia ellas, pero, entre el campo de flores estaba la ancha calle donde pasaban los camiones cada segundo…

- Megami. –Dijo en un susurró el Albino saltando del sillón corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, para después gritarle a un vecino que cuidara su casa antes de seguir corriendo hacia… Ni él sabía dónde iba, pero un presentimiento le decía que siguiera caminando en línea recta, hasta que logró visualizar una figura blanca con negro a mitad de la carretera, con su corazón latiendo mil por hora, y más cuando un camión se aproximaba a toda velocidad a su esposa.

Sabía las opciones que había, lo que causaría cada opción y el efecto que tendría, debía tomar una en cuestión de segundos, y ambas opciones implicaban que uno de ellos dejara este mundo…

"_¿Realmente debería…? He sido alguien en esta vida, puedo estar conforme, pero… "_

Pensar en su esposa e hijo, dejarlos solos no era que él quisiera, pero, el que viviera sin su esposa y su hijo le hiciera falta el cariño de una madre, el que le haya dejado ir a pesar de que podía evitarlo le sonaba peor.

"_Aún así, a través de la muerte, yo seguiré al lado suyo."_

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta quedar atrás de su esposa, empujándola hasta caer del otro lado de la calle.

Con el solo empujón de este fue suficiente para que despertara del encanto del campo que ahora desaparecía ante sus ojos, dejando solo ver un terreno seco, y el sonido del camión pitando hizo que volteara a ver quién era su salvador de que fuera arrollada…

_-"Adiós… Mi amor"-_

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al leer los labios de este, viendo como una sonrisa pequeña se formaba en el, todo en cámara lenta. Abrió su boca solo un poco intentando exclamar algo mientras aun el tiempo se detenía en sus miradas, pero…

El camión no alcanzó a frenar, y su esposo desapareció de su vista y ahora lo único que era visible eran grandes gotas de sangre volando.

Cayó al suelo.

Varias personas que estaban por el área en otros campos cosechando o regando, corrieron hacia donde provenía el estruendoso ruido del choque; unas señoras gritando por la sangre esparcida y el cuerpo bajo el camión, otros quedados asustados en su lugar, mientras que Megami, solo se encontraba sentada en el suelo, en shock sin saber lo que había acabado de pasar.

- ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! –Exclamaba un campesino a otro que corrió por el teléfono para llamar al hospital-

- ¡No sirve de nada, está muerto! –Exclamó otro-

"Está muerto"

Esas palabras hicieron que un leve quejido se escuchara de los labios de Megami, con una lágrima cayendo de su mejilla.

- Mientes… -Susurró levantándose del suelo caminando hacia el campesino que dijo tal cosa-

- ¿Miento? ¿Acaso no ves la gran pérdida de sangre que tiene? ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a tal arrollamiento! –Notó como la pelinegra apretaba sus labios evitando las lágrimas, por lo que tragó saliva al recordar que el era un viejo vecino que iba a volver a mudarse con su ahora esposa al campo- ¿U-U-Usted es su…. Esposa? –…- Lo siento… -

- No importa… Solo… -

Intentó mantenerse firme y seria ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos le mareaban la cabeza.

Apretó los ojos y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, aferrando sus dedos a sus cabellos, intentando soportar el dolor que el mareo le causaba.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, manchando sus piernas de sangre al igual que su vestido ahora carmín, dejando salir un grito desgarrador de dolor.

"_**Todo lo bueno tiene un fin… ¿No?"**_

* * *

"_**Al día siguiente, noche"**_

Una vez acabó el enterramiento, Megami partió de camino a su casa, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, con el pequeño Gundam en los brazos, mirando por la ventana del carruaje negro que le transportaba, a pesar de que las gotas de lluvia hacían que la ventanilla se empañara.

Bajó la mirada de la ventana al bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, escuchando sus suaves respiraciones, sin tristeza alguna en su rostro, ni molestia o incomodidad, claro, ¿El que iba a saber de lo que había pasado? Envidiaba de qué él podría dormir sin ninguna presión en el pecho, sin la falta de una parte de su corazón…

Después de unos minutos, la carrosa paró y el jinete bajó del caballo, dirigiéndose a la puerta con un paraguas en la mano, abriendo la puerta a la dama de negro, acompañándola hasta la puerta de su casa para que no se mojara, susurrando un "lo siento" una vez que la dejo en la puerta principal de la casa y de vuelta a su carruaje, partiendo a otro lugar.

Entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para despertar al pequeño en brazos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, como una corriente recorrer toda su espalda; caminó hasta el cuarto del bebe, dejando a Gundam acostado boca arriba en la cuna durmiendo aún, acobijándolo. Se dirigió a su cuarto, recostándose en la cama, mirando al techo con la mente en blanco, sin saber que pensar, decir o hacer ahora.

Miró el espacio vacío de la cama matrimonial por un buen rato, hasta que el mismo escalofrío de hace unos momentos le detuvo: "La casa sin él, sin su cálida sonrisa y forma de ser, es tan fría." Pensó dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hasta caer a las blancas sábanas mojándolas un poco.

- T-Tsuki. . . –Gimoteó la pelinegra empezando a sollozar, con un nudo quemándole la garganta, llevando ambas manos a su pálido rostro, apretando los labios resistiendo las terribles ganas de querer llorar, conteniendo las lágrimas ahora en sus ojos cristalizados- ¿Porqué? –Habló en tono agudo a la vez que hacia su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la parte trasera contra la pared- ¿PORQUÉ? –Exclamó de nuevo estampando su cabeza contra la pared con más fuerza- ¡¿PORQUÉ A ÉL?! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO A MI?!-Gritó estallando en lágrimas la pelinegra sin dejar de golpearse, con sus manos ahora en su cabello lacio, enredando sus dedos en el, jalándolo un poco, con rabia y coraje.

Saltó de la cama para salir de la habitación, rompiendo y empujando toda lámpara, jarrón o cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alrededor; ahora lo único que se podía escuchar además de la lluvia y los truenos, era el sonido de cristal y vidrio rompiéndose, junto con el de los gritos desgarradores lamentadores de Megami despertando al pequeño Gundam que lloraba débilmente con los ojos cerrados. Una vez escuchó los llantos del bebe, llevada por la ira caminó hasta la cuna y posó ambas manos en las barras de madera de la cuna, con el ceño fruncido, su rostro mostrando dolor y sus ojos rabia y coraje.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lloras porque te desperté de tu maldito mundo de sueños? Pues de una vez te diré que la vida es así de cruda y cruel con todos, la maldita realidad tarde o temprano llegará a bajarte de esa nubes de sueños y esperanzas que tienes… ¿Quieres una verdadera razón para llorar? ¡¿LA QUIERES?! ¡BIEN!, TU PADRE ESTA MUERTO POR MI-CULPA. –Exclamó finalmente dejando de hacer fuerza en sus brazos, bajando la mirada con su flequillo cubriendo su rostro desesperado-

Gundam siguió llorando por los gritos de su madre, aumentando el tono de los llantos y sollozos que soltaba. Abrió un poco los ojos dejando ver por fin sus ojos grises/plateados, mirando los ojos oscuros de su madre casi buscando con la mirada el "porque" de sus gritos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras se miraban fijamente, uno con inocencia pura y otra con rabia, hasta que las lágrimas del menor le hicieron reaccionar.

Dejó de gritar y miró con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas a su hijo, a su ÚNICO hijo, la última muestra de amor que tenía de su esposo. Realmente no tenía una verdadera razón para desquitarse con él, menos podía mirar con furia a esos ojos que le recordaban a los de su amado.

- N-No te preocupes cariño… T-Todo está bien. –Cargó al pequeño en brazos para arrullarlo mientras entonaba una dulce canción de cuna, haciendo que Gundam poco a poco dejara de llorar y empezara a bostezar, recobrando el sueño hasta que sus parpados pesaron y quedó profundamente dormido- Mami te quiere… -

Dio un beso en la frente del bebe y de nuevo lo dejo recostado en la cuna con una sonrisa en ambos.

-"Dos corazones unidos por el amor hasta convertirse en uno… Si uno muere, ¿El otro también?"-

Ese pensamiento resonaba en su mente, no es que pensara en suicidarse o algo por el estilo, para nada, pero sabía bien que ya nada sería igual sin su amado, sin su presencia.

¿Qué sería de su hijo? ¿Realmente estaría bien sin él? ¿A Gundam no le afectaría el hecho de no tener un padre? ¿No le causaría problemas futuros?

- . . .Estará bien, confío en eso. –Finalizó con una amplia sonrisa la pelinegra dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse una pijama, acostándose bajo las sábanas en la cama, cerrando sus ojos sin borrar aún su sonrisa de la cara.

Entonces, esa noche fría de lluvia y relámpagos, a pesar de la fresca ventisca, una tibia brisa acarició la mejilla de Megami, que soltó una última lágrima pero de felicidad, susurrando antes de quedarse profundamente dormida:

-"Te amo, Tsuki… Buenas noches, Gundam."-

* * *

-Llega la user frente al público vestida de gala, pero de nuevo una vez mas es atacada por tomates entre otras

cosas-

¡P-Perdón de nuevo por el retraso! Ahora si tuve problemas con mi laptop…

Público: ¡¿TU QUE TIENES CON ASESINAR GENTE CON CAMIONES?!

¡CALLA SANGRE SUCIA, ES MI FANFIC!

Bueno. . . Creo que ahora seguiré Amor con guerra y después este, no sin antes dar un aviso de que…

Haré un One shot de Ishimondo~

Fujoshis: OMAIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD –Se paran y aplauden, chiflan, etc…-

Si, me inspiré para uno jeje…

Bueno, eso es todo, perdón si esto fue algo aburrido o corto, pero, como saben, esto es solo el "Prólogo" y el comienzo de la historia.

Tengan un buen día, tarde o noche todas y todos, nos leemos después

Andy-chan fuera~


End file.
